Mothra
1960's Mothra (Original Film) Dawn rises on the new day, and Tokyo beholds the view of the temporally halted monster, Mothra. Concealed in her cocoon, the Japanese public fears what devilish tricks the beast might show. But the military is already well and ready to take advantage of the immoveable creature. Bringing in two Heat Ray Guns from the Rolisican government, they plan to hit the creature while it was helpless. Hours tick by, before finally the atomic cannons were fired. Blazes a thousand times more powerful than any star, stream from their metallic like barrels, and burned into the cocoon. Causing the flammable material to turn into a flaming inferno. Man's technology transformed the once soft womb, into a charred husk. Japan breathed a sigh of relief, until the truth revealed itself. Muffled cried lifted from the prison, followed by cracking. Pieces of the shell fell away, showing to the world a new evolved Mothra. Resembling an adult moth, the creature spread its wings and took off. The hurricane force winds from her flapping, sent cars and people flying. Screeching on last time, the winged insect flew to New Kirk City. A place that held her fairies. Human conflict arises before the twins are taken from their captors and giving back to their protector. Saying goodbye, Mothra and the sister girls left, flying back to their island in peace. Godzilla VS Mothra With the rampaging Godzilla decimating half the countryside of Japan, a small band of reporters journeyed to Infant Island in hope that the Shobijin will hear their pleas. Their calls almost went unheard though, because of the interference of the island natives. They were extremely reluctant to let them see their beloved goddess after humanity's lack of cooperation in returning Mothra's egg, which had washed ashore on Japan. However, the gigantic deity summoned for them, and through the communications of the Shobijin, an agreement was brought. Mothra, though weak in her current state, would journey to Japan to face Godzilla. Unfortunately, if she did leave, and was triumphant, she would not have the strength to return. So, lifting from her cavern shrine, the monstrous insect carried the prayers and wishes of the world on her wings. A few days passed before the angelic monster reached the mainland and forced a war with the roaring nuclear menace. The adult Mothra fought, and dragged the reptile from her uncaged egg. Her children would not fall prey before this murderer. Few witnessed the selfless struggle that Mothra gave Godzilla that day. The deity used every weapon in her arsenal, but still could not prevail. Only after having her wings burned did the goddess retreated, flying back to the demolished Happy Enterprises and coming to rest on her egg in a final bid of strength. Mothra, the benevolent deity, was now dead. It was up to her flesh and blood kin to finish what she started. Years followed the events in 1964 before another adult Mothra was born. Again, this goddess was found living on Infant Island, overseeing her worshippers with benevolent kindness. However, trouble was arising, as a group dubbed the Red Bamboo Organization had been abducting members of her people and forcing them into slavery for their needs. The remaining populace prayed, day and night, for their living symbol to go and save them, and, as Mothra awoke, their prayers were answered. Letchi Island, the home of the international terrorist group, became a battleground for a raging three-way assault, as Mothra arrived shortly after Godzilla had dispensed with the mutant Ebirah. Having previously fought alongside the nuclear menace against the space demon King Ghidorah, Mothra did not wish to engage Godzilla in battle. However, the King of the Monsters ventured too close, and blasted the nearby Earth with his atomic ray, calling Mothra to fight back the monster for the sake of her people, who now rushed to finish their makeshift basket. The battle was swift, as Mothra quickly toppled Godzilla with one stroke of her mammoth wings. With the nuclear menace temporarily taken care of, the goddess returned to the attention of her people, clutching the vine crate that they had constructed, as she whisked them away to safety before the Red Bamboo's self destruct mechanism could go into effect. Godzilla and Mothra the Battle for Earth Wrapped in a blanket of silk, Mothra transformed inside her cocoon. She had come to Japan to rescue her beloved Cosmos, and began her retreat when she learned of their safety. The military, however, fired on the larva. When a cease-fire was issued, Mothra looked very lethargic. She slowly made her way to the Capitol, and wrapped herself in a protective cocoon. Meanwhile, the pressure of the magma flow beneath Mt. Fuji began to reach a critical level. Suddenly, Godzilla emerged from the volcano! It was believed that the menace had died in an erupting lava flow beneath the sea, but it turned out that he merely swam through the molten rock to his present location. The saurian shadow, pulsing with anger, began his descent toward Yokohama. As Godzilla was emerging from his fiery tomb, the furry shell of Mothra's cocoon began to stretch and tear. Two beautiful, cerulean pools pierced through the night, as a pair of plush wings began to unfold. Mothra began to fly into the night, for it was her duty to destroy her dark counterpart: Battra. It was thought that Battra had died earlier in a lava flow in the ocean depths, but the reddish glow on the surface of the sea burned a flame of doubt on this assumption. Battra rose from the surf and immediately transformed into its imago form in a blaze of energy. It sought to destroy its mortal enemy Mothra, and flew toward the mainland. At Yokohama Cosmo World, the park goers gazed into the sky as Mothra and Battra clashed above the city. Battra pursued Mothra with his deadly eye beams, and in the process, the indifferent insect caused the collapse of the Yokohama Bay Bridge. Mothra crashed into the ground, and her archenemy's eye beams continued to fire. Before Battra could continue the onslaught, though, he was suddenly distracted by another monster; Godzilla had arrived on the scene. Battra, recognizing the threat that this new entity posed, proceeded to fire his eye beams at the nuclear menace. In the process, the dark moth destroyed the Yokohama Landmark Tower, sending the once proud structure crashing onto his furious foe. Battra flew to the ruins where Godzilla lay, but the devious creature beneath the rubble released his nuclear pulse. Godzilla regained his balance and tossed Battra into the distance. A nuclear ray quickly followed the physical assault, and Godzilla's foe was rendered incapacitated. Mothra, understanding the futility of the current battle strategy, shot Godzilla with her antenna beams and descended to meet Battra. They communicated and agreed to cooperate. Mothra began to revive Battra, but Godzilla interrupted the process. The determined moth left Battra to fight her true foe. She reflected his attacks with her glimmering scales, but the terrible titan's nuclear pulse sent the majestic moth crashing underneath the Cosmo Clock 21 Ferris wheel in the theme park. Godzilla fired a blast at the Ferris wheel, and it began to tilt and fall toward the immobile creature. Battra caught the amusement ride just in time, and sent it crashing into Godzilla instead. Regaining her composure, Mothra created a bright shield of energy around Godzilla as her ally fired his eye beams at the monster. Godzilla continued to fight on, and in the process destroyed the Yokohama Grand Intercontinental Hotel. The reptile's reign of terror was finally over, however, when the monster was sent crashing into the ground. Mothra and Battra communicated once more, and they made a pact. The former latched onto Godzilla's tail as the latter grabbed onto Godzilla's head and neck. They slowly lifted the detestable behemoth into the air, and they carried him out to sea. However, Godzilla sank his teeth into Battra's neck and used his thermonuclear ray on the creature's wound, which was flowing most repulsively with yellowish blood. Eventually, Battra's eyes lost their glow; the creature had died. Mothra released Godzilla's tail, sending her ferocious foe and her late ally into the depths of the sea. The majestic moth sealed the area with a special energy, and departed for the mainland. It so happened that the year 1999 was going to bring an asteroid plummeting to the planet. Battra was going to be the one to destroy the massive meteor before it collided with Earth, but since he had died in the battle with Godzilla, Mothra would have to halt its approach in his stead. After all, the two monsters had made a solemn pact. After saying their goodbyes to humankind, the Cosmos departed. They joined Mothra and flew into space, for they were about to save the Earth yet again... Rebirth of Mothra 1 Millions of years ago, a titanic terror from another realm arrived to destroy the planet Earth. Named Desghidorah, this three-headed gargoyle was forced to deal with resistance in the form of a species of highly advanced, enormous moths. These monsters were the protectors of the Elias, a race of tiny, humanlike, beings who inhabited the planet. After the ensuing battle, Desghidorah was defeated and sealed within the Earth, although a great deal of life on the planet Earth was lost. Three Elias: Moll, Lora, and Belvera, were all who were left of their once prosperous civilization. Though the benevolence of Moll and Lora was undeterred, Belvera became twisted and vengeful due to the mass extinction of her race. These tiny fairies, along with one final guardian named Mothra, lingered on for thousands of millennia... In order to preserve her legacy, Mothra gave birth to an enormous egg in 1997; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Shortly thereafter, a logging company uncovered the subterranean prison of the demonic hydra that had ravaged the Earth so long ago. When the seal that had bound the creature was removed from the area; Moll and Lora fought Belvera for control of the artifact. Belvera prevailed and managed to release Desghidorah from its rocky tomb, in order to exact her warped plans for destruction. Mothra was summoned to halt the detestable dragon, which was absorbing the life out of the environment. She fought a long and difficult battle to repel her ancient adversary, and in response to her declining strength, her young larva prematurely hatched in order to assist his mother. Though his energized silk seemed to turn the tide of battle in the favor of the protectors, Desghidorah sank its teeth deep into the larva, and Mothra became desperate. She quickly airlifted the young creature to safety, and in order to keep Desghidorah at bay, she lured the beast into a dam. With Desghidorah distracted by a wall of raging water, Mothra carried her offspring to safety. Unfortunately, Mothra's wounds, age, and exhaustion were ultimately too much. Her strength failed, and she plummeted into the sea below. The crestfallen larva attempted to save his beloved mother, to no avail. Angered, the young moth created a cocoon and began to change into his imago stage. Desghidorah had to be defeated; his mother's death couldn't be in vain. Mothra Leo After cocooning himself in the heart of an ancient forest, Leo emerged into his adult form as a swarm of multi-colored butterflies. As the butterflies coalesced into one massive insect, Leo took to the air and headed back towards Desghidorah, righteous furry burning in his wake. Arriving in a hail of energy beams, Leo relentlessly blasted his mother's murderer, throwing wave upon wave of searing beams and energy blasts at Desghidorah, who could only feebly attempt to defend himself against this, the most powerful Mothra of all time. Drawing upon an ancient legacy, Leo relentlessly assaulted Desghidorah, eventually renewing the seal that bound the world destroyer beneath the soil of the earth. Yet, his work was not done with the end of the fight. Drawing upon the power of life that filled his very being, Leo restored to balance the blasted region deforested that was during the assault of Desghidorah. His work done for the time being, Leo retreated to his ancestral home. A year later, Leo was called back into action when a toxic being, Dagarha, awoke from his ancient slumber. Fed by the poisons dumped into the oceans by humankind, Dagarha created thousands of Berums, acidic starfish that would consume all life in the sea. With righteous might on his side, Leo valiantly charged into battle with the toxic one, unleashing his ancient powers on the foul being. For a while it seemed like Leo had the upper hand, until Dagarha managed to force Leo underwater, where Dagarha was in his element, and Leo, lacking the ability to effectively move in the dense liquid, was caught at a severe disadvantage. Dagarha turned insult into injury when he created a cyclone of Berums, covering the noble Leo from head to abdomen in monstrous sea-stars. In pain and incapable of defending himself, Leo landed on the summit of an ancient temple that had arisen from under the sea, and waited for his foe to land the final blow. Yet, just as all seemed lost, a small group of children, with the aid of Moll and Lora, managed to release the power of the ancient spirit Ghogo, empowering Leo once more and transforming him into the new, powerful, Rainbow Mothra. Rainbow Mothra After being beaten and encrusted with Berums by the toxic one, Dagahra, Leo landed on an ancient temple, awaiting his foe to end the fight. Yet, when a group of children, aided by Moll and Lora, released the power of an ancient water spirit, Ghogo, Leo was healed and transformed into the powerful Rainbow Mothra. Suffused with the water spirit's ancient magic, Leo re-entered the fray, relentlessly assaulting Dagarha. Yet, when the toxic one retreated below the waves, Leo followed suit and dove under the water, transforming himself into his new aqua form and finishing off Dagarha. With his foe defeated, Mothra once again flew off into the horizon, the world once again safe. Leo's rest was interrupted again a year later, though, by the return of an ancient foe, the legendary King Ghidorah. Called into battle by his friends Moll and Lora, Leo valiantly fought the King of Terror, but to no avail, as even his extraordinary power was not enough to penetrate the wicked king's ancient defenses. Battered and weakened, Mothra was forced to retreat and come up with a new plan of attack. Leo eventually hit on a new strategy to assault the King of Terror. Convincing Moll to use what was left of her powers, Mothra planned to send himself back through time to fight King Ghidorah when he was younger. Despite her protests, Moll eventually gave in, and, with the help of the triangle of wisdom, used her power to aid Leo in his journey back in time. Arriving in the cretaceous period, Leo quickly located the younger King Ghidorah. Drawing upon all of his power, Mothra assaulted the young King of Terror relentlessly. Yet, without the power supplied by his contact with Moll and Lora, Leo was at a severe disadvantage against the brutal king. Just as it seemed that King Ghidorah was going to win, Lora managed to send her power to Leo, giving him enough strength to seize the immature King of Terror and drop him into an active volcano. However, the act took its toll on him, and Mothra was severely injured in the process. His quest completed, Leo crashed onto the hard cretaceous ground, his life slowly draining from him. As the light began to fade from his eyes, the larval forms of his ancestors surrounded him. Seeking to preserve their descendant, they encased him in a cocoon of silk, preserving his life and preparing him for his final, most powerful transformation. Aqua Mothra When Dagahra fled beneath the waves during their battle, Leo, instead of waiting for his foe to reappear, used the power gained from Ghogo to transform himself into his powerful Aqua form. Diving into the ocean, Leo pursued the toxic beast, bombarding him with streams of brilliant energy. Then, in a surprising move, Mothra broke apart into his micro form, and actually dove inside the belly of the beast, lacerating his insides with pulse after pulse of surgically precise energy bolts causing the destruction of the monster's toxic Berums and flaying his internal organs. As the toxic one fell, Leo reemerged from the bowls of the beast, returning to his single form and emerging from the ocean before returning to his Rainbow form and dragging the carcass of Dagarha from the ocean. Later, during the battle against King Ghidorah, Leo once again called upon his Aqua form, using its power as a springboard to transform himself into his time streaming form: Light Speed Mothra. Light Speed Mothra After Mothra Leo is defeated by King Ghidorah, the giant moth convinces Moll to help send him back 130 million years, so that he can defeat the King of Terror while the creature is in a much weaker form. The small Elias reluctantly agrees, and Leo flies off while Moll starts chanting to begin the process. Leo changes to Aqua Mothra, and then, with the help of Moll, changes to Light Speed Mothra and sends himself millions years back in time. Though the plan worked, Mothra was stranded in the past, and Moll crystallized, due to spending the last of her vital energy to send him through time, Leo had to make sure that her sacrifice was not in vain as he prepared to fend off a younger Ghidorah. Armor Mothra Emerging from the cocoon his ancestors created for him back in the cretaceous, Leo broke free from the time capsule transformed him into his most deadly form: Armor Mothra. Spreading his razor edged wings, Leo took to the sky to fight the reborn King Ghidorah. Yet, this time the tables were turned, as his new armored shell reflected every assault King Ghidorah threw at him. Bombarding King Ghidorah with pulse after pulse of his energy bolts, Leo relentlessly battered the monstrous king, eventually severing one of the King of Terror's wings with his own razor sharp wing. Then, charging himself with the power of his ancestors, Leo flashed through the air, striking King Ghidorah and destroying him once and for all. The battle done, Leo released his armor, becoming Eternal Mothra. Eternal Mothra After winning his fight with King Ghidorah, Leo transformed into this final form. Using the power of the Elias triangle, Mothra managed to revive his fallen ally, Moll. Then, after healing the small Elias, Leo flew off into the horizon, finally able to retire from battle permanently. 2001 The people on the shore of Lake Ikeda gazed with curiosity at the enormous cocoon that sat motionless in the calm waters. The Guardian Monster Baragon had been ruthlessly slaughtered by Godzilla in the Owaku Valley in Hakone, and the despicable beast was now inching its way closer and closer to Tokyo. The sun set over Lake Ikeda, and Baragon's replacement quickly grew inside the shell of her protective pupa. An expressionless face suddenly tore its way through the protective coating, and two purple gems stared deep into the night. Mothra, the second Guardian Monster, climbed atop her broken cocoon, and her membranous wings began to materialize into a beautiful rainbow of vibrant colors. Her wings moved with a smooth motion as she prepared to take off. Into the sky she soared, prepared to confront her saurian foe, Godzilla. As the final Guardian Monster, Ghidorah, appeared near Mt. Fuji, Mothra arrived in Yokohama. Mothra landed atop the Yokohama Landmark Tower, the nation's highest skyscraper. She peered down on the dimly lit metropolis, seeking the creature she was awoken to exterminate. Godzilla and Mothra exchanged chilling roars. The mammoth moth started to glide gracefully from the pinnacle of the building. She swam on the breeze, gently and elegantly boasting her prowess in the sky. Grace soon gave way to raw power as the mystifying monster fired her projectile stingers into Godzilla. The organic daggers exploded on contact, but they managed to cause only minimal damage. The monster king countered this stinger barrage with his heat ray, and Mothra swiftly picked up speed to escape the speeding stream of searing-hot plasma. In the process of escaping the nuclear hellfire, Mothra led the beam straight into the Landmark Tower. In a flash, the once proud symbol of human ingenuity became a towering inferno. In the chaos, Mothra managed to silently descend behind Godzilla and latch tightly onto the skull of the nuclear menace. When Ghidorah appeared on the scene, Mothra humbly retreated to allow the third Guardian Monster to enter the fray. The intelligent insect managed to again align herself silently behind Godzilla while he was preoccupied with Ghidorah, but alas, the blunt blow of Godzilla's tail sent the moth flying into a furious tumble. She regained her balance and soared again into the sky. Ghidorah was suddenly knocked unconscious by the superior, surging strength of his sadistic enemy. As Godzilla attempted to fire a final radioactive ray at Ghidorah, Mothra came to her fellow Guardian's defense and took the full force of the powerful beam. With both Mothra and Ghidorah seemingly defeated, the military fired on the lumbering leviathan. Unfortunately, the self-defense force did not last long against the horrendous heat ray. Upwards of ninety percent of the counteroffensive was destroyed by Godzilla's wrath, and it seemed as though nothing could be done to gain an advantage over this cyclopean creature. Her wings ablaze, Mothra rose from the ruins of the city. Her expressionless face gazed deep into the twisted soul of the radioactive reptile. She approached Godzilla from behind, but Godzilla was prepared. He turned and fired the full force of his thermonuclear breath, dematerializing the once majestic moth. Mothra's energy swirled and started to descend upon Ghidorah. His eyes opened, and the final Guardian Monster returned in full furious force as King Ghidorah! 2003 The tranquility of the bubbling clouds was suddenly shaken when an unseen force began to tunnel through the endless mass of vapor. Two F-15s were dispatched to intercept the unidentified flying object, but despite how hard the pilots tried, they could not identify exactly what was barreling through the sky. The two aircraft began to fire on the object when it wouldn't respond to their signals, but something strange occurred. The pilots suddenly heard singing, and in the chaos that followed, contact was lost with both of the jets. Thirteen days later, the unidentified object landed near a cottage in Karuizawa. It brought with it two tiny fairies called the Shobijin. They were there to submit an ultimatum, and they chose Shin'ichi Chujo to deliver the following message to the rest of humankind: if the original Godzilla's bones, which were built inside the cyborg Kiryu, were not returned to the sea, the monster Mothra would declare war on civilization. If, however, the bones were returned to the sea and Godzilla still attacked, Mothra would protect the people. Outside the cottage, Shin'ichi witnessed the flight of the once unidentifiable object that had carried the fairies. The UFO was Mothra, the same creature that had attacked Tokyo 43 years earlier. Shin'ichi Chujo traveled to Tokyo, where he warned Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi that the Kiryu project had to be abandoned. The Prime Minister, skeptical of Chujo's story and fearful of Godzilla's ever-present threat to the nation, believed that such a move would be suicide. Unfortunately, Godzilla was already beginning to make his presence known again. He killed a monstrous sea turtle named Kamoebas and destroyed a US nuclear submarine off the coast of Guam. The burly behemoth suddenly emerged at sea, and battle cruisers began to fire on the monstrosity as he continued along his predetermined path to Tokyo! The bustling metropolis was evacuated, and Godzilla began to push his way into the heart of the city. He was heading straight for the bones of his predecessor, locked within the mechanical dragon Kiryu! Meanwhile, Shin'ichi's grandson, Shun Chujo, had rushed to his now abandoned school. Using an amulet that the Shobijin had left behind as a guide, he arranged a group of desks in the courtyard in a way that resembled a symbol significant to Mothra. When Shin'ichi finally found his grandson at the school, the young boy was just finishing his rendition of the symbol. A shadow darkened the courtyard momentarily, and in the sky, Mothra swam through the air like a majestic bird. She flew around Tokyo and her silhouette cast against the beautiful sunset. The guardian moth scraped Godzilla with her wing, and she began to create hurricane winds. Amidst the confusion of the swirling dust, Mothra grabbed Godzilla and built momentum as she dragged the nuclear menace through the city. She released her grip, and Godzilla was sent crashing into the ground. When Godzilla arose, Mothra again latched onto his head, but her ferocious foe chewed off one her legs with his razor-sharp teeth. The desperate moth began to release the scales from her wings, and she reflected Godzilla's thermonuclear ray back to its source. Unfortunately, Mothra's loss of scales would eventually cause the deterioration of her wings, and ultimately she would not be able to sustain lift. Godzilla again fired his breath as Mothra dodged, and the highly destructive beam left Tokyo Tower in ruins. Another thermonuclear ray suddenly damaged Mothra's right wing, and she fell to the ground, struggling to regain lift. As Godzilla approached the helpless creature to finish her off, Kiryu suddenly arrived. The massive monster and his cybernetic clone fought savagely, but after a long exchange of attacks, Kiryu found itself lying relatively helpless on the ground. When the machine was about to endure the force of Godzilla's ray, Mothra used some of her last ounces of strength to intercept the beam. With her left wing now injured, it appeared as though she could no longer regain lift. As she fell to the streets yet again, Kiryu managed to regain its composure and reenter the fray. Finally, cavalry arrived in the form of Mothra's offspring. The larvae had very recently hatched from a mammoth egg, which Mothra had laid in the Bonin Islands weeks earlier. While one larva distracted Godzilla with its silk spray, the other began to communicate with Mothra. The larva that had faced Godzilla was grazed by the monster's breath, and its sibling rushed to assist. Both creatures returned to further communicate with their mother. Godzilla, however, was charging a nuclear ray in order to destroy Mothra and her offspring. The selfless, heroic guardian rose into the air and endured the full fury of the beam. Mothra erupted in flames and burst into a massive explosion. The now crimson eyes of the Mothra larvae were glowing with hatred for their enemy, for they craved retribution for this injustice... 2004 An ancient guardian, Mothra saved the Earth in times past from the monster Gigan. The two monsters battled thousands of years ago over the fate of Earth, and Mothra ended up being victorious over her cybernetic foe. Several millennia passed, and the mummified remains of the cyborg kaiju ended up displayed in an EDF stronghold for further investigation. While confined, the creature is studied by a team of scientists. Among them is Paleontologist Hachiro Jinguji, who makes the startling discovery that the creature, despite hosting advance technology, is in fact 12,000 years old. A sudden voice chimes in to confirm this, as the interior of the EDF lab appears to melt away into a cave. Before the group, that includes Jinguji and Biologist Miyuki Otonashi, two tiny fairies, known as Shobijin, are spotted lying on a small pedestal. The Shobijin explain that Gigan did arrive on Earth thousands of years ago and was fought into submission by Mothra. The fairies then reassure the group that Mothra will retain its role as the Earth's guardian, before the cave dissipates to reveal the interior of the EDF lab again. Later, after the Xiliens have initiated a series of attacks, Mothra answers the Earth's plea for help and arrives in Tokyo ready to fight. Once there, Mothra attacks the Xilien's latest kaiju, Monster X, who was battling Godzilla. However, the Xilien leader, spotting Mothra's descent into Tokyo, dispatches a repaired Gigan to do battle with its ancient foe. The two kaiju fight fiercely, slamming their bodies into one another in mid-air, until Gigan gains the upper hand by cutting Mothra's wing with his new chainsaw hands. With Mothra apparently in defeat, Gigan turns his attention to Godzilla, and begins slashing at the monster with his new hands, as Monster X holds the nuclear leviathan in place. The pair's advantage is short lived, however, as Mothra comes flying back into the battle, striking down both Monster X and Gigan simultaneously with her wings. Gigan directs his efforts back at Mothra, utilizing more of his upgraded arsenal as he unleashes two, razor like, discs at the winged monster. Gigan's attack proves futile, however, as Mothra effortlessly dodges the two discs. Gigan continues the assault, though, and lets loose with a discharge of his shotgun like laser beam, which ignites his ancient foe into a smoldering fireball. Gigan, pleased with his success, turns his back to the downed moth. However, the cybernetic kaiju made a fatal miscalculation as the two razor discs, malfunctioning due to Mothra's scales, boomeranged back at the kaiju, decapitating Gigan. Then, out of the smoke and flames, a burning Mothra ascended at her foe in her dying breath, colliding with the robotic kaiju and causing an explosion that destroyed the cyborg for good. AMAZING DWID JUST AMAZING